


Skrawki

by dziajawardanapurakotte



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, a na tytuł pomysłu nie było, gdzieś tam w tle wybucha powstanie, lepiej skończyć z tagami zanim wymkną się spod kontroli, marsylianka bo tak, mochnacki naprawdę był bardzo dobrym pianistą, wspomniany lelewel bo mogę, wyszło mi równiutko cztery razy po 100 słów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dziajawardanapurakotte/pseuds/dziajawardanapurakotte
Summary: "Wyszli ramię przy ramieniu dwaj spiskowcy: publicysta, krytyk literacki - Maurycy Mochnacki, i młody poeta Seweryn Goszczyński."





	Skrawki

Kiedy się budzi, pokój nadal pachnie lekko dymem, którego nie zdołało rozproszyć powietrze zza otwartego przez całą noc okna. Na stole wciąż leżą ich - jego i Seweryna - wczorajsze notatki, kilka kartek upadło na podłogę. Podnosi je i przegląda pobieżnie te zapiski, dopijając poranną kawę. Nie zawierają nic szczególnie wywrotowego, ale w dzisiejszych czasach ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Chowa je do zamykanej na kluczyk szufladki biurka, gdzie już poprzedniego wieczoru trafił niedokończony artykuł do Gazety Polskiej.  
Nie napisali wiele, chociaż pogrążeni w dyskusji siedzieli razem do tak późna w nocy, że nawet u profesora Lelewela w kamienicy naprzeciwko światła zdążyły zgasnąć. 

*

Naprawdę nie wie, który z nich to zaczął, ale też po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie czuje potrzeby znalezienia odpowiedzi na postawione, choćby tylko z czystego nawyku i zwyczajnego głodu wiedzy, pytanie. Nie zastanawia się nad tym wcale; może dlatego, że godzina jest już późna, a oni wypili nieco więcej wina niż zazwyczaj, a może po prostu dlatego, że obaj od dawna tego chcieli.  
Wie, że w jednej chwili siedzi przy klawikordzie, śmieje się z czegoś, co tamten powiedział, a w drugiej czuje jego usta na swoich, a nuty rozsypują się i niczym dywan pokrywają podłogę u ich stóp. 

*

Przez oparcie krzesła przewieszony jest ciemnozielony szalik - Seweryn znowu o nim zapomniał, jak zwykle po poetycku roztrzepany, przy obecnych chłodnych wieczorach w końcu się zaziębi.  
Goszczyński w ogóle często zostawia u niego swoje rzeczy, czy to szalik, czy płaszcz, czy przypadkowe skrawki papieru ze szkicami wierszy. Pomyślałby kto, że po tylu latach tułaczki będzie ostrożniejszy w kwestii pozostawiania śladów swojej obecności. Bywają dni, kiedy mieszkanie Maurycego jest nimi wręcz przesiąknięte - od krzywo postawionego krzesła i odrzuconej z okna zasłony po ołówkowe rysunki na marginesach artykułów prasowych i znajomy, nie do końca oswojony, nie do końca obcy zapach sewerynowej wody kolońskiej.

*

Łomot ciężkich butów na schodach zwraca jego uwagę, ale tak naprawdę od pracy odrywa go dopiero huk zamykanych z rozmachem drzwi i widok Seweryna opadającego na krzesło naprzeciwko, w rozpiętym płaszczu i z błyszczącymi oczyma.  
\- Jesteś wcześnie - zauważa. - Przynosisz jakieś wiadomości? Od świtu siedzę nad tomikiem o literaturze polskiej i... - Goszczyński przerywa mu w pół słowa.  
\- Ustalono termin wybuchu powstania, Maurycy. Dzisiaj.  
Mochnacki, dotąd spokojny, zrywa się od stolika i znika w głębi mieszkania - zapewne po to, by wziąć płaszcz - wołając, że musi natychmiast biec do szaserów.  
Wychodząc z mieszkania, przesuwa palcami po klawikordzie. W urywku melodii można rozpoznać Marsyliankę.

**Author's Note:**

> Także ten. To wszystko przez rozdział o Mochnackim w "Biografiach nietypowych" Bożeny Krzywobłockiej.


End file.
